The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Simple, automated and trusted information sharing between legacy system users and/or devices, for example systems operating in accordance with the Mil-Std-1553 protocol, and operating in different security domains (i.e. top secret to unclassified) has been difficult to achieve. Any information sharing solution should ideally provide a high degree of trust that only the appropriate data is allowed to pass, either upgrade or downgrade, between the security domains to be usable. By “upgrade” it is meant from a lower level security domain to a higher level security domain, and by “downgrade” it is meant from a higher level security domain to a lower level security domain.
With legacy systems operating in accordance with the Mil-Std-1553 protocol, it has not been possible to provide the high level of assurance between users that is desired when data is being moved between users and/or devices operating in different classification domains. Furthermore, existing high assurance solutions are not applicable to legacy systems.